unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Javilus
Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yoshikoopa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoshikoopa (Talk) 03:29, February 6, 2010 WARNING! Do not invite the evil spammers Poff and Tspelcory in here or you're in big trouble, just a warning. Thats all. Tell this to Purple Ninjakoopa and Headmaniac. PS: How do i make u an admin because i need u to upload logo. That text on the top... How do u make that text on the top like on Unmariowiki? OMGOMGOMG! Good job Javilus! All we need is more sysops and I like that logo! I was planning to upload a logo but didn't work. Our goal is to try and make over 1,000,000 articles! Also i already uploaded that video mistakenly named "Probably the best." PS: Even if you are BAMBIFAN101, You won't be blocked. I'll give you as much protection as i can. And also, I also don't want vandals and spammers jeopardising our wiki. If they do, i'll throw them overboard like jetsams. ::This is Bambifan101, I was edited for the last two hours over at the Maley Wikipedia about Disney films, and when I'm on a 70 or 68 ip at unmario, I still can't edit. But anyway, I and Javilus are not the same, and I'm not Tsepelcory either. I want my Teletubby articles moved here, because at the moment I can't edit on a 68 ip, and the pages were deleted and I'm not syspo at unmario anymore. But I want MORE than just the Teletubbies, I want Bambi, The Fox and the Hound, Charlotte's Web, The Land Before Time, The Secret of NIMH, and those pages too. And Furby, Elmo, The Elmo Song, The Rescuers, BOO!, The Stupid Adventures of Po, Po Unleashed, Guitar Hero: Po, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Tinky Winky, Po, Grand Theft Sesseme Street 1 and 2: Elmo's Return, and maybe even the languages pages Tsepelcory had that were too crappy for unmario but not crappy enough for this wikia. That isn't the ones that were all: this page has issues, please fix it, but like, RadarRadar, L33t, English, and some of them, and the ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ pages. So if I am syspo at unmario, I will delete stuff and move it here. Bambifan101 19:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh! And by the way... I'm off to Turkey tomorrow for the half term, I hope I can log in here and contact you in Izmir! PS:I'm not Turkish, I'm English! My mum is Turkish! PSS:At least do something on your user page! ::IMPORT THE TELETUBBIES CHARLOTTE'S WEB THE RESCUERS THE LAND BEFORE TIME THE SECRET OF NIMH THE OLD VERSIONS OF FURBY ELMO SAGWA AND THE ELMO SONG! PLEASE! :::I AM Poff. And the crappy crap vandal. I do stuff like Crappy crap at UnMario AND Wikipedia for revenge/boredom/ect., and since I'm banned at Wikipedia, I have to do what's called "Good account, bad account", meaning: Poff expands the Furby page, then Crappy crap blanks it and they revert crappy crap not knowing both are the same user. But Collectionian is too smart for that unfortonently, one time, when Fox and the Hound was unprotected, I edited as an ip (at my Grandma's house), and blanked half of it under the name "Collectionianiscrazy", about four times even for good measure. Then another ip fixed some spelling errors, but Collectionian has to revert it all back again using what's called "Twinkle", though I think they should rename it "Twinkie". Cause they're all losers. But yeah. I can remove the homo part but can we PLEASE have a page about this evil user? I want to do something about it this could be my only chance unless I can buy Wikipedia. Bambifan101 00:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you gonna do the imports? Also, could you do imports from Uncyclopedia articles too? I'll post you some titles that were deleted there too in a bit. Bambifan101 01:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you gonna do it? Bambifan101 01:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Import Giygas. ::Can I be syspo here? And UnMario so I can import? PLEASE! Bambifan101 19:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Default How does Deafault date back as early as 2006? I thought this wikia started a mounth ago. Bambifan101 00:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Did they import the history that it edited though from another wikia? Could we import the history from UnMario articles to here as well? Bambifan101 01:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) hehehehehehehe this wiki is kinda cool. (this message was made on my FGF3 account) hey i joined javilus it's cool this wiki wanna join my wiki? and if you want here,s a link:http://ultimateweegee.wikia.com/Main_Page :I thought the whole point of the wikia was that we parady everything other than the R-rated type stuff like Collectonian but not like 300. I was also thinking should we close the UnMario wiki now because everyone has left other than you and me so we should we the remaining stuff from there to here. You could make me syspo there again and we could move all the pages too here and ask somebody to close the wikia. We should start with pages like Homer Simpson which is already dupicate so we only need it here. Think about it EVERYONE seems to have left UnMario. Mr. Guy, Purple Ninajakoop, Chris McLean, even LostGod2000 and Family Guy Freak 2. Is there any hope now for UnMario? This bothers me. Bambifan101 01:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::That's not what I mean. I mean like 300 is allowed because it's a movie but not, say, the words, S**T F*** B**** D**K, because that's nasty. Sorry I even had to go that low too. Bambifan101 01:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::So what's gonna happen to UnMario wikia? Bambifan101 01:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::But like I said, nobody's there. Can we PLEASE just close the poor wikia and move the pages? I will do some with your help. Bambifan101 01:54, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The wiki is fine, Poff. Please stop worrying about it. So heird you need sysops....and i'd like to be one.--Smbzfan2 13:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL Edited George Nush 3 minutes ago, but a conflict happend. You were editing it at exactly the same time.--Smbzfan2 15:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) what do we have to do here must we just take deleted pages from other wikias here?or what? Question: Are we allowed to create pages that are about Meme's? All your base are belong to us. :D Javilus, you invited to be admin of the UN bioshock wiki! Raquzzic 00:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) If they were on UnMario, YES! If not, well, I dont know. ... Hey Jav, you said I was admin, and I cant even edit T-5000... so, this means I have NO sysop rights. IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR Soz for the wanted pages mistake. And i made a Shoop da Whoop template.--Smbzfan2 11:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Woody Please import Woody from UnMario and then delete Buzz Lightyear from the UnMario wiki because I did that one. But it needs a picture. Bambifan101 23:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, now delete those other pages I marked for deletion at UnMario, as well as the talk pages of Woody and Plankton, and anything else you find from me Tsepelcory or anyone else. Bambifan101 00:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, the pages to be deleted at UnMario, I tagged for deletion such as Teletubbie, Po Unleashed, and Super Mario: Teletubbies!. See http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Bambifan101. For the imports, we still need import on the old content for Laa-Laa, Po, Dipsy, and Tinky Winky, as well as the images of Buzz Lightyear, The Dogfather, and Toilet Paper - The Movie. Alsp delete Dogfather and Toilet Paper from the UnMario since they're here now. If you get the chance though finnish deleting Tsepelcory's spam like the AFD page he made, that ONLY HE (and me once) edited in November. I was on Wikipedia and stuff this past week, now I am going to take a shower. Be back in 30-45 minutes. Bambifan101 00:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm back. Bambifan101 01:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) a forum Those goody-goodies from Unmario have their own forum. I can create a forum for us if you like.--Smbzfan2 17:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) a forum Those goody-goodies from Unmario have their own forum. I can create a forum for us if you like.--Smbzfan2 17:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Message to Javilus (again) Some things to tell you about. # Don't try and edit more than i do because i am king. # I have a Crossfire account, if you don't shame on you because my username on crossfire is Calltokill. both I have em both, but the Mac is not always aviable. Why?--Smbzfan2 19:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) that depends Do i have to make movie's? I can only make low-frame flash i have All the spirits in PERFECT form and i even have trouble with that already. Nah, i cant make good enoug flash for unanything..........--Smbzfan2 20:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) hum... I'd really do it if i could, but i think i can't....... He has movie-matireal already. He just needs to add his voice......--Smbzfan2 20:05, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Example This is what MY flash would probaly look like: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iENzRrJEbyU&feature=related Anybody can make a channel. But it's worthless without movie's. I can make a forum for us. Can i receive bureacrat powers?--Smbzfan2 20:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... I heard, but I am not exactly sure of who UnAnything's mascot is. Heh Captain 0, hmmm? Pretty nice, in my opinon. Want to visit me wiki? Here's the adress: http://pirates21.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Wiki fixed Fixed the Quote OTD. I should've protected it.--Smbzfan2 06:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Bye Sooner or later, i might be retiring because i am starting to get into Crossfire the online game. I was just wondering if you could create an account. My username is CalltoKill. Ohwell, Try and invite all the users from UnMariowiki to Crossfire then. They will have great fun! Response ID #CR055F1R3 Mabye, but if there is any major fights or a revival is needed, consult me then. I hope your mother can buy you a pc! Or mabye you if u are a adult. You know.... We have only 10 registered users...... How can we attract more users? ALSO do you want me to create a forum for us or maybe later? or not at all? ALSO i heird that Yoshikoopa might put you in charge here soon. Congratz! ALSO thanx 4 making me bureacrat. We gotta be careful with crat powers....i remember what happend at Unmario, so i will only give out Rollback. ALSO......nah thats all.--Smbzfan2 20:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Done! This is what it looks like right now:http://unanything.smfforfree3.com. It can be used already but it's not done yet. I need to create some new boards. If you register under your Unanyhting name (Javilus) then i can give you mod powers. Well.... You have to register an account yourself, then i can give it mod powers. What kind of boards will we need?--Smbzfan2 12:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) HAH I have made a Random Template: We need moar users. Good question Im on many websites, but Newgrounds is the only one that allows website-promoting. Maybe we can attract some user with our Meme-related pages?--Smbzfan2 16:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) It's hard to tell what kind of forum boards we will need if we don't have users.--Smbzfan2 08:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) IMPORT ALERT! Import the grand theft sesame street grovers revenge article over here. Ahem... Should UnPokemon become an affiliate? Mr. Guy 16:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Mr. Guy 20:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Forum update I created a topic to ask the users what should be better about our Forum. Might me useful. And i can only give you fora powers if you register.--Smbzfan2 19:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you please unprotect the Dinner Blaster page please? It was a featured article. Please unprotect the Dinner Blaster page. 22:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) So.... I made this template: Should we put it next to the Quote of the day? Also, maybe we could lower the protection of Dinner Blaster and other previously WANTED articles to "resisted and one week old accs". If it gets spammed then we can always click on "rollback" and protect it anyway.--Smbzfan2 18:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Whoa I just realized that a W.E.EG.E.E. droid page is still alive. Could you move that page? P.S. Could you move the other W.E.E.G.E.E. pages too? HEY, HEYJAVILUS! Check your forum messages if you havent already. FoRum nEwsfLash I made some updates to the forum: *I've added Arcade. And is should be working now. *I added Karma *You now have acces to the ADMIN panel *I added some forum games *We now have a forum bot. (It's actually good old Lotrfan1 acting like a robot, but dont tell anybody) *I found out that Forum Sharing is quite easy. This could be useful to increase our friendship with other wiki's. *You might have noticed already, but Cap'n Zero no longer appears to be trapped in a white box. --Smbzfan2 15:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Please unblock my IP 68.197.16.37! Can you please unblock my IP 68.197.16.37 please? :) TSEPEL 21:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you please unprotect Weegee and Google Please? 18:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we shouldnt place undefeatable's in the WANTED poll. Come back please! Make me sysop! TSEPEL 02:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) GRRRR!!! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS JAVILUS!!! I'LL HIT YOU WITH A RAKE IF TSPELCORY IS STILL HERE WITHIN A YEAR! I'll block u forever if you don't admit that Tspelcory is a spammer! Block me what? Forever? Well then... TSEPEL 15:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you please unblock my onld account? Pleasse? Thekingof100percentevil 19:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) could you? could you help me with my wiki?it really needs some help...here is a link:http://ultimateweegee.wikia.com/wiki/Weegee_Wiki also i am Ire flowa222 there K? I wont hit u with a rake I'm sorry for overreacting but i am a bit more complicated and serious than u, I am not really a happy-go-lucky owner cos i would still hate Poff(Jedix) and Tsepelcory so i am half a user like Mr.Guy or Bowsertheking, you see i do NOT want to see spammers ever again, even if they sockpuppetize their accounts. Tsepelcory is sometimes a sign of Jeopardism (Jeopardising). Hello again javilus! The Crossfire servers were down for maintenance today so i came here to spend time with u guys!!! Hmmmm... Well, I'm not so sure about this. I think I'll give a suggestion once I'm less busy with other things... Mr. Guy 20:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) In case youre wondering Im still active every day. Im busy with special stuff.--Smbzfan2 13:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) G'day Hello there. I am not an intentional vandal, nor a sockpuppet. I just joined to make constructive contributions to the wiki. Thanks.--MrMan 18:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Woah! Sorry but im not allowed to have a youtube account, my mum says youtube is open to everyone (that means strangers) thats why. Vacation! ^I will be back at 15 May. Just to let you know. Cya!--Smbzfan2 12:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC)------------------------✈ I returned! Hooray!...........You should clean up your talk-page.......--Smbzfan2 14:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Whats this? http://plurktop.mmdays.com/replurkdetail?link=d2e5fb8f66dc715fc4f272cfeaf384c2 EH? I wonder what thats about? And clean up you talkpage. *passes broom*--Smbzfan2 14:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Let' s see....... This line is properly translated: (The annoying orange documentation form XD!!) It is indeed Chinese. I think they were searching the web for the annoying orange and found our article about it. I guess they liked it or something.....dunno........--Smbzfan2 11:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ... You know that crappy crap called Ladybug68, right? Well, he has made over 160 edits of spam on Unmario. Please block him, revert all the spam done by the new users, and block anyone that is new or edits regualry. Or, you can adminize me, because I know which spammers are who, and when I am done, demote me. If you are doing it, here are some to get you started: Ladybug68 1-down Mushroom 1-up clock Bannanabum96? (can't rememberr full name) 1-up mushroom Can I be an admin here and at unmario again? Hi, remember me, Poff/Bambifan101? I've deleted lots of vandalism and spam in the Disney wikia, I could help here and on unmario too! Please? For oldtime sake? If I screw up again you can kick me out! Marioverse 20:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought he retired?! He hasn't edited since last March. Please. I won't go crazy. I want to fix things (incluing pages moves by Ladybug68) and delete useless pages. Please? Marioverse 01:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm still blocked on unmario. Can you help me write a Land Before Time article? I'd be easier just to import the content from the unmario wikia though. Marioverse 01:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Add this game Do you think you can add this game: http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/538404 Another problem. The Quote and LLQuote templates seem to have different fonts.--Smbzfan2 12:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Site Icon Hello Javilus. I have an idea. What if we replace that blue W near site adress with a different icon. It can make our wiki look more professional in n00b eyes of some people. We can use Captain 0's face or something else. TheLohoped 15:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I AM BACK Yo Jav, its about time i told the inspiration of this wiki. this guy called mr guy deleted an article on unmariowiki and commented on the deleted article we could do an UnAnything Wiki so this was under construction so now lots of people have space 2 write stuff without any rude dudes. Yo javilus! Remember the unbioshock wiki? It would be best if we countinue making the bitchen' awesome wiki! Raquzzic 02:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Badges K, so we now have badges i guess. My Bad(ge). let's use this!--Smbzfan2 10:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) One badge What picture are we gonna put in the huge ego badge?--Smbzfan2 05:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jav, can I copy the Lost God weegee and robot weegees to this wiki? Castlevania Fanon Wiki: LostGod2000 03:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) What the... When was this I.M. Meen sequel released?!--Smbzfan2 05:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) wikipolls are lame Wikipolls are broken. We COULD use our ol forum's voting system. It has much more options. And everyone can vote only once. (unless i or you change it) Only downside is that you have to be registered on the forum to vote.....but we should use the forum for the wanted of the year for sure! ( Arr, I be just a painting of a head. Maybe You asked Painty a question? You were probably looking for Averon25 admin Please, turn me into admin, right now! Averon `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯11:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sysop Please, Javilus, give me a sysop! [[User:Averon25|Averon25 `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯[;::;(｡◕‿‿◕｡)﻿] 07:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Averon i think you need to do A LOT of good work on this wiki to be admin. I mean it just see thebiguglyalien he has made a lot of pages they all look good AND he didnt beg. Instead he said in a blog post that he would be a good admin so they made him one! Do good edits on this wiki if you want to be admin. RainbowDash28 19:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC)